When in doubt, use the Lucky Item
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: This was written for Secret Santa 2014 on tumblr, for blacsoleil, round 2. She requested the theme of chocolate fondue. Kouki feels insecure because Akashi hasn't made love to him in some time and he goes to his friends for help. Akafuri, includes MidoTaka and MuraHimu. Slash, yaoi. Enjoy and merry Christmas! T for non-graphic stuff.


**When in doubt, use the Lucky Item**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko no Basket or the characters. And right now, I don't even own the theme – just the plot. This fic was written for Blacsoleil on tumblr as a Secret Santa gift. It is a oneshot and I managed to add the requested MidoTaka and MuraHimu as well, yay! Merry Christmas! ^_^ Theme: chocolate fondue.

* * *

Kouki sighed for the upteenth time that day as he stared at the juice in front of him. His two close friends patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Come on, Kouki, cheer up! Maybe he was just too busy!" said Kawahara.

"Or too tired!" Fukuda added.

"But we've always been doing it, and now suddenly he hasn't done more than touch me. We just go to bed and he kisses me goodnight and goes to sleep," Kouki complained with an anxious look. "I have seen this in movies so many times, the guy gets tired of the girl and he starts looking for other women and then he dumps her!"

"I can't imagine Akashi cheating," Fukuda chipped in. "It's probably the company, draining all energy out of him. Don't worry about this so much, Kouki."

"But…"

"When did this start, anyway? I know you guys moved together some time ago."

"Two months ago," Kouki said, looking miserable. "Before, we could barely find time to date, because of his hectic schedule, and he had to take me to love hotels for…you know, and then when we finally moved together it was like honeymoon, but it's been two weeks since the last time we did it. We've only kissed since then."

"Maybe there is something wrong with your technique," Fukuda mused. Kouki promptly spilled his drink.

"Whoa…what? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I don't know. Does he look like he's enjoying himself when you do it?"

"He is, I'm sure he is!" Kouki jumped from his seat, face beet red.

"Calm down and sit," Kawahara patted the spot next to him, but Kouki continued to stand, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Speaking of which, Kuroko isn't here yet. And neither is Kagami. Do you think they got lost? This karaoke place isn't quite that difficult to find."

"Yes, they got lost in a bush maybe. They obviously ditched us," Kawahara commented drily.

Everyone knew Kagami and Kuroko were an item, even if said pair had never admitted to it.

"What should I do?"

"First of all, we sing. We came here for that. And then, we will turn you into the picture temptation no one can resist," Fukuda announced with a clap of hands.

"But how are we going to do that?" Kouki asked, no longer depressed but suddenly excited.

"Why, with some good old research, of course!"

"Research what?" Kawahara asked, confused. "Shoujo manga?"

"No, of course not! Yaoi and BL manga!"

* * *

As they paid and exited the Karaoke booth, they bid each other goodbye, promising that they would meet the next day to explore the scary world of yaoi manga in search of a way to get Akashi interested again.

Kouki decided to go check the clothing stores because he needed to get some new shirts, and in one he bumped on a pair he never expected to see happily shopping. They looked so domestic that he blinked, rubbed his eyes and then looked again.

"Ah!" the brunet was the first to spot them. "If it isn't Seirin's Furihata! How have you been?"

"Takao-san and Midorima-san, good evening!" Kouki greeted them politely.

"Furihata Kouki," Midorima answered, pushing his glasses up with a finger. "Scorpio's lucky item for the day is a chocolate fountain."

"Ehm…thank you for telling me, Midorima-san."

"I should warn you that your sign is at the bottom in today's ranking. Unsurprisingly, Sagittarius is first."

"What Shin-chan is trying to say is that you look sad. Did something happen with Akashi?"

"Ah, nothing," Kouki answered scratching the back of his head nervously. "He's just been busier lately, I guess. Are you guys out on a date?"

"You betcha! And since we met, do you want to go eat with us, Furihata-kun?"

"I don't want to intrude on your date, but thank you for inviting me."

"Nonsense. Right, Shin-chan? Let's help a poor soul in need."

"Kazunari, I have nothing against it," Midorima answered in a stern tone.

Kouki fidgeted nervously.

"Aww, don't worry. Shin-chan in just being his usual tsundere self, but he is worried about you. Let's go talk over some juicy yakiniku, okay?"

"Okay."

"So you haven't done it in two weeks?" Takao exclaimed after taking a sip of his juice. "I can't believe it!"

"Takao-kun, please keep it down!"

"Yes, but…wow, that Akashi. Unbelievable."

"My friends said he might be losing interest in me."

"I don't think that's the case. Him being busy with the company sounds like a more plausible reason. Besides, Akashi doesn't cheat. All these years I knew him, he has always met any challenge head on and he has been as honest as someone can be," Midorima intervened. "Furihata-san, if he had lost interest in you, he would have said it clearly."

"Even so, I'm still very worried."

"And your friends said you will find your answers in the pages of a yaoi manga? Furihata-san, that's not how reality works. And Akashi is not the type of manga hero, either."

"So then, Midorima-san, Takao-kun, what can I do?"

"The lucky item is the answer, obviously."

"Actually, I think he could give some of those stories a try. Not to reproduce what's there, obviously, but to get some fresh ideas."

"Ideas for what, Kazunari?"

"He has to seduce Akashi, of course," Takao answered.

"Yes, but how?"

"Hmm. Well, Furihata-kun, you're obviously the naïve-innocent type. According to Kuroko-kun, you joined the basketball club to help you get a girlfriend, and instead you landed Akashi. I suppose it's safe to say you were completely inexperienced before him?"

"Yes," Kouki agreed quietly, flushing.

"In order to make him pay attention to you, you have to act differently. The most shocking effect is acting the exact opposite of what you are like."

"Meaning?"

"I don't think Furihata-san can become a predator, Kazunari. Don't put all these impossible ideas in his head."

"I'm not telling him to become a predator. I'm telling him to become a power bottom and seduce the hell out of Akashi."

"Hm…?"

"With the help of Oha-Asa's prediction and lucky item, he might succeed," Midorima agreed.

"Oh. Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Takao answered with a big grin that reminded him of Kagami Taiga.

* * *

'I got the chocolate fountain and chocolate to make the fondue, now what to do with it?' Kouki asked himself frantically while he waited at the queue of the hypermarket to pay.

"Eh! Isn't that Aka-chin's boyfriend, Tatsu-chin?"

"Oh, you are right Atsushi. Let's go say hi!"

Kouki turned just in time to see the giant purple haired boy snatch the chocolate package from his shopping cart to look at it.

"Hey, are you preparing something for Aka-chin?"

"I still have no idea what to do with it, but yes, I wanted to do something for Seijuurou."

"With a chocolate fountain, I'm thinking fruit, maybe like strawberries, grapes, oranges or pieces of banana. What do you think, Atsushi?"

"Or he could just pour the fondue all over himself and let Akashi eat him up," Murasakibara answered lazily.

Both Furihata and his boyfriend blushed.

"Atsushi, how can you say that with a straight face?" Himuro reprimanded his boyfriend.

"Ah, it's okay, Himuro-san," Furihata said hastily.

"Besides, it's not safe to assume that everyone loves food plays in bedroom, Atsushi."

"If it's Aka-chin, he will eat Furihata-chin right up," Murasakibara answered.

"Eh…I think it's my time to pay for this, thank you for your advice, Himuro-san, Murasakibara-san!" Kouki said, bowing respectfully.

"Ah, you're welcome, Furihata-kun. No need to be so polite, we're all friends here, right Atsushi?"

"What Tatsu-chin says," Murasakibara answered, munching on a Maiubo bar.

"Atsushi, couldn't you wait until we paid for them…?"

* * *

Kouki took off his apron and watched the completed work with pride. Now, all he had to do was take the chocolate fountain to the bedroom and prepare for Seijuurou's arrival.

He carried the fountain gently, careful not to spill and sat it on the nightstand. He placed it in a wide bowl and arranged the fruit around it. He also brought some plates and tissues, just in case. Lastly, he took a shower and took one of his lover's shirts off the hanger, putting it on unbuttoned. It was slightly big, the cuffs covering half his fingers. Akashi had hit a sudden growth spurt at seventeen and he was now a good head taller than his lover. Kouki blushed, feeling self-conscious and naked without his underwear.

He had tasted the fondue before, in the kitchen, when he finished making it, but he was very curious about what it would taste like from the fountain, so he pressed the button to set it working. He smiled like a child watching the beautiful display and took a strawberry, sinking it into the chocolate curtain.

Kouki then sucked the tip of the strawberry into his mouth and moaned in pleasure at the taste. And that was the sight that greeted Akashi Seijuurou as he entered the bedroom, returning from work in his suit and carrying a large briefcase.

"Kouki…I'm ho-?"

Kouki felt elated at rendering the Akashi Seijuurou speechless.

"Seijuurou…would you like to have some fruit in fondue…or would you like to have me in fondue…?" Kouki asked with the most seductive voice he could muster.

Akashi dropped his briefcase in shock and Kouki took it as a cue to stand up from the bed and walk up to him, all feline-like (he had seen in it the manga and its anime adaptation and hoped he wouldn't look too ridiculous doing it; the manga also said wearing the boyfriend's shirt should be an instant turn-on) until he reached Akashi.

He was terrified inside, but he had to do this. The power bottom thing.

"Sei…I'm all yours, tonight. I will make you scream my name," Kouki spoke huskily while moving his hands up and down Akashi's torso.

"Kouki?" Akashi spoke with an unusually high-pitched voice.

Kouki suddenly took a hold of Akashi's necktie with his left hand and pulled him down to his eye level.

"I will kiss you and I will lick you all over and then I will offer myself to you and you can fuck me until I can't scream your name anymore," he whispered huskily. "Just tell me how you want me, Sei," Kouki whispered in his ear, sneaking his right hand inside Akashi's trousers and squeezing the growing bulge.

Many hours later, as he lay in bed panting and held tightly in an unusually clingy Akashi's arms, completely satisfied and sore in a _very_ good way, Kouki thought that he should try this power bottom thing again someday. And thank the Miracle couples for their excellent advice.

**THE END**


End file.
